Firsts
by UndRestimated42
Summary: There are firsts in everyone's lives. First kiss, first love, first hearbreak. Follow Renesme and Jacob through their firsts in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have about 9 or 10 "firsts" planned out. If anyone has any that they think are good "Firsts" in a relationship, let me know... I would love toget some more on the list.**

**Please forgive any errors. I am currently seeking a Beat-er and I hate editing my own work. Let me know if you're interested. **

Chapter 1: First Date

I couldn't believe he had asked me out on a date! Jacob Black asked me out on a date! He said we were just going to have dinner at his house, which I had hung out at like a million times, but still. Aunt Alice had helped me to pick out a cute little nude dress with thick straps, a v-neck and ruffles on the skirt. She threw a pair of blue strappy wedges and a matching clutch across the room at me. Good thing I was part vampire, because otherwise they would have taken out my eyes. I put the shoes on and looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe this was happening!

Apparently, neither could my dad, when I walked downstairs, there he was, talking to Jacob.

"Just be sure to take care of her." He said. I blushed a deep red when Jacob turned around and saw me. His eyes nearly popped out of his face. I smiled at him and went over to my dad. I was waiting expectantly for a lecture. To both Jacob and I's delight, however, he just merely said,

"Be back before Midnight," he looked really deflated. I was sad for him His little girl was growing up. I smiled at him, pecked him on the cheek and walked out to Jacob's car.

"Hey," he said when we finally were on the highway. I looked over at him. He had apparently tried to dress up, wearing a white button up and black tie with Black pants. His sleeves were rolled up though, making him look a little bit more casual. He looked relaxed and strong and so… _sexy_.

"So how was work," I asked. Jacob had just gotten a job at a landscaping place in Port Angeles. He didn't really like it, but it paid the bills.

"Ya know, long. But we did this awesome thing with a guy's backyard It looked awesome. I guess his daughter was getting married the next weekend. So we put in all this greenery. It looked pretty cool." He sounded like a nerd talking about his latest job. I nodded and made it look like I was interested. "How was your day," he asked.

"Boring. I worked on my ballet routine a bit and cleaned did some Geometry," I said nonchalantly. We were driving through town now. I saw my grandpa, Charlie's house. We always took the long way around to see his house. I liked to see the house, it was really pretty. The rest of the drive was spent singing along to Cee Lo Green's "What Part of Forever". We finally arrived at the house Jacob shared with Quil and Embry. I was really afraid of what we would find when we walked inside because usually it was pretty gross in there. Jacob must have cleaned, however, because it was smelled like Pine Sol. Embry and Quil were upstairs playing video games, probably forced to by Jake.

"I didn't really have time to make anything so I called in takeout," Jacob said, embarrassed.

"Jake, do you really think I care? No. I get to spend quality time with you. That's all that matters." He smiled and looked relived.

"Good. I got sushi from Okasan. I know how much you like sushi and God knows I can't make this stuff so yeah, I just got the spread." He looked nervous. I went to sit down and he did the same. I picked out a few rolls and started eating. We ate and talked about our day, how school was going, how the pack was and anything else that went under small talk. He took my plate and cleaned it when we were done and then we went into the living room to watch some war movie he had been dying to see. I didn't mind the fact that it was so casual. After all, I had known Jacob since I was born and why should it be any different now? When the movie finally got over, it was getting close to midnight, so he drove me home. When I went to get out, he gave me a simple peck on the cheek. He had told me earlier that he never kisses on the first date. I thought that he was joking, but he really wasn't . I thought it was sweet. Walked up the steps, looked back and waved at Jacob as he put the car in reverse. I unlocked the door with my key and walked inside. Thankfully, nobody was really around. I took off my heels, walked to the back door and made my way to the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Kiss

Jacob had taken me to the beach for the afternoon. It was the fourth of July and so the pack would eventually take over first beach to light the sky with fireworks. But for now, it was just Jacob and I. we were sitting together, looking over the horizon, propped up on a huge log. Jacob and I had been talking for a while, about work, school, family. The sun was setting and I was getting colder. Jacob took out a jacket that he had brought along and draped it over my shoulders. I cuddled up against his strong, toned arms and sighed.

"What's wrong," he asked intuitively. I looked up at him. We had been officially dating for three months now. I had known Jacob for eight years. My father wasn't too happy about the whole dating thing, but oh well. He was once the guy that my grandpa despised, so I'm sure he could get over it.

I even heard Jacob pleading with him one night after a date.

"_I really love her you know," Jacob had said. I heard my father sigh. _

"_Yeah, so do I. she's a special little girl, feisty and strong willed like her mother though," He had said, almost trying to talk Jacob out of his previous statement. _

"_And I know you remember what you felt like when you found Bella, so just keep that in mind, will ya?" Jacob sounded like I'd never heard him before. _

"_Yes, I do, and I will keep that in mind. That sounds fair to me." I could almost hear the tone of sarcasm, or was it regret, in my father's voice. _

"I'm just thinking. It's been three months," I said in a factual way.

"Sorry babe, I didn't get a present," he said, taking it as though I was disappointed in his forgetfulness.

"No, not like that, it's just; I've known you for eight years. But the past three months meant more to me and have been more exciting than the eight years." I looked up at him. He was beaming.

"As a matter of fact, I actually did get you a present. Close your eyes." I followed his instructions and closed my eyes, waiting impatiently for whatever this present was. A few moments passed before Jacob gave me my "present".

I could feel his hot lips on mine. I parted my mouth and let him breathe in me while breathed in him. I could nearly feel his pulse under the thin skin of his lips. He was rubbing his had up and down my back and I braided my fingers into his hair. He smiled, kissed me a few more times quickly and pulled away. I smiled, breathless.

"You're blushing," he said, running his finger over my flushed cheeks, making them flush even more.

"Yeah," I said, still a bit dizzy.

"You're so much like your mom, she would blush at anything." Jacob said. I knew what he really wanted to say. She got disoriented just like I did when she was human. They broke the whole love triangle news to me a year or so back.

All I could do was smile as the boys came trouncing down the beach with bags and bags of fireworks, cocky grins, and plenty of testosterone radiating from their bodies. I sat back, relaxed and watch my boyfriend show off. And you know what? I loved every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: this one is a short one!I really just wanted to get you something. And It's a aeries of one shots so it's all basically fluff anyways.**

Chapter 3: I love you

Here we were, playing Rock Band on a Saturday night. Quil and Embry were throwing popcorn at Jacob's head, making him mad and fail horribly at the drums. I was attempting to play the bass and the boys were messing me up by singing in a girly voice to Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me." Jacob and I both finished with new records on Expert. I smiled as I sat next to Quil and ate a piece of Pineapple Anchovy pizza (they liked to order the most disgusting pizza so that I wouldn't eat any, little did they know I eat anything). I had gotten the Taylor Swift Rock Band for Christmas and since last week was Halo, tonight was my pick. Quil and Embry picked "Love Story" and began playing. Jacob finished off the fourth pizza (we had three more to go). I looked at him, astonished.

"Where does it all go," I asked him. He grinned and patted his sculpted stomach. I rolled my eyes and picked up my third piece of the night.

We eventually got sick of playing rock Band and settled for some thriller on the Movie Channel called _Panic Room_*. Quil had to leave for patrol and Embry decided to hit the sack, He said Jacob and I were making him sick. It was almost midnight, so Jacob decided to take me home.

The drive was pretty much in silence. We finally pulled into the driveway.

I turned to Jacob and said, " I had fun tonight,".

"Me too." Jacob leaned in and kissed me. It was just as good as the first. He pulled away and smiled. I whispered what I had wanted to say for a long time.

"I love you Jacob." I didn't expect him to say anything, but he did.

"I love you too Renesme," he didn't sound pressured or like he felt like he needed to say it, he sounded like he meant it, and that was the best feeling of all.

**A/N: Reviews! I love them! What firsts do you think I should throw in here? I would love to know! **

**Sorry it's a bit short. I'm really looking forward to the next two. They are going to be super fun to write! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm loving all the reviews! Keep them comming! If you love JacbxRenesmee, check out my other story, _Its a Love Story_, i guess you could say that it's sort of the sequel tothis because it's mostly about their post wedding relationship :) **

Chapter 4: all-nighter

Jacob and I hadn't hung out in ages. I missed him so much and was looking forward to next weekend. My parents were going on an extended hunting trip and were letting Jacob and I stay at the main house, under the directions to not let us go too far. I was still excited though. I pulled my blackberry out of my pocket and checked my messages. Still none. Jacob said he would call me, and it was almost 11:45. I decided to go to the kitchen and make myself something to eat. Lately, I had been eating more human food. It probably had to do with the fact that I only hunted with Jacob and he wasn't really able to lately. I searched the cupboards, which were full of my favorite foods, and found a package of ramen. I decided that was better than nothing and boiled the water. Just as I was putting the noodles in the pan, my phone buzzed and I picked it up to see Jacob's face smiling at me. I pressed talk.

"Hey babe," I sad, tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder while I stirred the noodles.

"Hi honey," he said from the other line, "how are you doing?" I smiled as I poured in the little packet labeled "Chicken".

"Oh, you know," I said, nonchalantly, "bored out of my mind." I poured the finished Ramen into a bowl, grabbed some chopsticks and trekked up to my room, passing my parents watching _Romeo and Juliet_ for the thousandth time. My mom smiled and my dad looked on unapprovingly.

I walked up the stairs and plopped down on my plush couch.

"So are you excited for next weekend," Jacob asked me.

I smiled to myself and replied, "Yeah, I am." I took a bite of noodles and swallowed.

"What are you eating," Jacob asked.

"Ramen." I said, slurping up another bite. He laughed on the other end and I giggled too.

"You crack me up. Hey, there's a pack meeting and bonfire on Friday, you can come if you want. I think the girls are going to go swimming, so you can bring a suit. And I'll just come over with you after that." I was getting excited, a whole weekend with Jacob and the wolves!

"Yeah, I think I will." I finished the Ramen and went back to the kitchen. I snooped around the cupboards and found a bag of popcorn. I passed my parents again, and waved. My father looked horribly bored.

"What are you eating now," Jacob said, as I crunched the popcorn in my mouth.

"Popcorn," I retorted. He laughed again. I poped in some movie for background noise , laid back on my bed and settled in, talking to Jacob for what seemed like only a few minutes.

...

When we ran out of things to talk about, I was out on my balcony. I was watching the sun rise.

"I can't believe we stayed up the whole night talking," I said.

"Yeah, we can't go this long without talking ever again, it's not healthy, "Jacob said, chuckling, doing a horrible impression of me earlier in the night.

"Shut. Up. " said.

"Renesmee Carlie." I heard a voice from behind me. It was my dad.

"Uh oh," I said to Jacob, "My dad's mad. Like really mad."

"Do you want me over there to diffuse the situation," Jacob said.

"Um, no. That would just be worse for me. If I don't call you for a few days, I'm dead." Jacob laughed, said goodbye and hung up.

"What dad," I said already defensive.

"Your mother and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stay up all night talking to Jacob. Not only does it make the cell bill skyrocket, but it is also not healthy." I was shocked. He was being civil. Big surprise there.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Said, sitting down to text Jacob that I had survived.

**A/N: they're in love! This has been really fun to write and I'm getting sad, it's almost halfway over. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Sleepover

I had my bag packed and I was watching some murder mystery on the Lifetime Network. My phone buzzed next to me.

"I'm here," the text said. I grabbed my stuff, turned off everything and headed out to Jacob's car. Everyone decided to go hunting this weekend, so much to my father's dismay Jacob and I were going to be hanging out at Jacob's place. Of course, I was okay with it.

I threw my duffel in the back and smiled at Jacob.

"Hi honey." I said, smiling like a little kid on Christmas.

"Hi darling," he said, kissing me lightly on the lips before throwing the car in reverse and making our way to the highway.

"So what fun and exciting things are we going to be doing this weekend," I asked, not expecting much.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe hang around tonight, because it's late. Saturday morning, I have patrol, but some of the guys might stop by, or you could go and see Emily. Then after patrol ends, at 4, we can go into Seattle for dinner and a movie. Sunday morning ,we are having breakfast in bed and then going to the beach," he finished.

"Wow, you really planned out the whole weekend." He nodded and turned into LaPush.

"Have you eaten yet," Jacob said. I nodded no and he smiled. "Good." He said, pulling off into the house that he shared with Quil and Embry. I knew it was going to be messy. I was staying with them for the weekend. I grabbed my duffel and headed toward the front door.

"It's messy," Jacob said, as I unlocked the door with the key under the mat.

I settled into the couch in the living room eating a bowl of Easy Mac. I loved being with Jacob like this, my hair up, makeup off and eating a bowl of Easy Mac watching _Forrest Gump_.

Fell asleep in Jacob's arms somewhere after 3 in the morning. I felt Jacob get up three hours later. I felt bad that he had only gotten three hours of sleep. I was groggy when I sat up.

"I'm sorry honey," Jacob said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have let you go to sleep earlier." He blew me off.

"It's fine. I'll be home around lunch. I talked to Embry and he wanted to take up a patrol because he didn't want you home all day." Jacob said.

"Well when you get home, we're taking a nap." I said. He smiled and tucked me back intothe couch, kissed me on my forehead, then my lips and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had to do it, I sorry! **

**Chapter 6: First fight **

We were at my house watching a movie when the question arose in my head.

"Jacob, have you ever dated anyone before me," I looked at him. He suddenly got very uncomfortable.

"Why do you want to know," he said, defensively.

"Because I was just curious."

He didn't respond.

"Just tell me please, I just want to know," I pleaded.

"Renesmee," he said, raising his voice, "I do not want to talk about it."

"It's because you slept with her isn't it," I accused him. I was hurt that he wouldn't tell me.

"Quit asking me, it's none of your business." He was trying to control his shaking, I could tell.

"Jacob, it is too my business. I just wanted to know if you ever had a girlfriend before me. That's it. It's not going to hurt my feelings, but right now you are because you won't tell me."

"Renesme, just shut up! I said I don't want to talk about it!" He was getting livid. Two could play at that game.

"As your imprint, tell me Jacob, or so help me God!" I yelled back at him.

"Your mother! I kissed your mother," he choked out. I felt immediately hurt inside. How could he? Hot messy tears streamed down my face.

"You're an idiot; you know that Jacob, I hate you!" I picked up a pillow, hurled it at him, and despite that fact that it was my own house; I ran I ran to my special place where nobody ever bothered me.

I curled up and began to sob. The insides of my stomach were contracting so hard. How could he kiss my mother and then think that it was okay to never tell me? He was a traitor. A sick and twisted traitor. I heard a rustling of leaves and someone approaching. I looked up. It was Alice. Thank God it wasn't my mother or Jacob.

"Aunt Alice, how could he," I asked, my voice cracking at the end.

"Sweetheart, you have to understand," She said, stroking my back, "it was before you were born, before your parents were married. He loves you now, not your mother. He loves you and he didn't want to tell you because he knew it would hurt you," she finished as she wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Can you give me your phone," I asked quietly.

She grabbed her blackberry and I dialed Jacob's house phone. Nobody answered and I recorded after the beep.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, call me." was all I said in my croaky voice.

…

I heard a knock on my door two days later. I hadn't heard from Jacob in a while and was getting kind of worried and depressed. I hadn't been outside in the three days since the fight.

"Come in," I said, looking up from a magazine. In came Jacob looking just about how I felt.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I looked up at him and began crying again. He gently came over to where I was sitting on the loveseat. He gently embraced me. He sat next to me and I crawled onto his lap.

"Can we just forget about it all and start over again," I eventually said after I was finished crying.

" That sounds perfect," He said.

**A/N: Only two or three more after this one…. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: this and the one after it are the last ones in this series. I'm not going to be doing any more Twilight for a while so I can focus on some other short projects but hopefully I will do some fluffy one shots **

**Chapter 7: First Trip **

"Ness," Jacob called out to me. I was sitting on my overstuffed couch with an avocado mask on in a fluffy robe. He came up the stairs to my room and I smiled at him.

"What in the world is on your face," Jacob asked. He looked almost tramatized.

"I forgot to put makeup on," I joked, "No, it's avocado and honey and yogurt and egg mask."

"Don't mind me asking, but why do you put that on your face," I laughed as he looked super confused.

"It makes my skin smooth," I said through giggles.

He nodded and looked around uncomfortably.

"So why did you rush in here," I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Quil, Ebry and I are going to go camping next weekend, do you want to come with?" I had never really been camping but it sounded pretty fun.

"Sure, where are we going," I asked. That was the million dollar question.

"We were just going to go up to Olympic National Park and pitch a few tents." He said. "We were going to go up there this weekend and stay for the week," I nodded and smiled. We were going camping.

…

We rented a huge suburban and drove up with it packed full of all the stuff we were going to need for the week. We had brought one huge (and I mean huge) tent. It was 15 feet long and stood almost 7 feet. It was perfect for three six foot guys and two small 5 foot girlfriends. Claire and I went all out on the cheesy camping gear with hiking boots, camo pants and overalls. The boys had stocked EVERYTHING we would need for the tri, griddles, lamps, sleeping bags, nonperishable foods, water, fishing poles. Claire and I sat down in the foldable chairs and supervised as the boys set up camp. We gossiped and giggled as they struggled. They eventually got it set up and Embry started a fire. Embry was pretty cool about being the only one without an imprintee and the test of us kept our PDA to a minimum.

"So boys," Claire said, "you got us out here, now what are we going to be doing."

"You have a good point," I retorted back, smiling.

"Tomorrow we're hiking, and then Tuesday we're going down to the beach for the day. Wednesday will be our last day at this campsite and we'll go up to the mountains for the day and then camp the rest of the week near the forests so we can hike through the different forests from Thursday to Saturday and then Sunday we will go out to the beach for part of the day and then head home." He finished and Claire looked at me. Neither of us had known that they had planned it all out.

"Okay then, sounds fun," Claire said.

…

"Hey mom," I said dragging my suitcase through the door, feeling exhausted.

"Hi honey," she said, looking up from the cleaning that she was doing. "How was the trip with everyone?"

"It was a lot of fun. We went all over. I'm so exhausted though. We got up every morning at 6 and went to bed at midnight."

"Sounds like you two had fun." She said, barely looking up from her cleaning.

"Yeah we did have fun," I said, reflecting on the most amazing trip in all of my life.


End file.
